


home is where the heart is (just like you)

by offset



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offset/pseuds/offset
Summary: doyoung turns his head and takes jungwoo's hand to kiss the top gently. jungwoo watches him with soft eyes and, god is it possible to fall even more in love with this man?or: this house felt so empty before, you make this feel like home.





	home is where the heart is (just like you)

doyoung is both excited and afraid when jungwoo moves in with him, because they don't know how their future will be affected. he knows that some couples can't handle being around each other every single day, sharing a house and most other things. but only he knows how much he hates not being able to be around jungwoo very much. he wants to spend every second around his boyfriend. he wants to wake up to him and go to sleep with him and take showers with him and lounge around on a lazy day with him just in bed. he wants to make breakfast for him and with him. he wants to adopt a cat — or a dog — and maybe in the future have a baby, all of this with jungwoo.

it only takes that one day to unpack. jungwoo already has so many things around doyoung's house though so it isn't as much work. jungwoo's roommate kept all the furniture and jungwoo brought along some of his other stuff that he had besides that. at the end of the day, he has a few photographs up on the wall with doyoung's and some souvenirs set up on a wall shelf and all the rest of his clothes and little personal things mixed in with doyoung's in his room.

 

in _their_ room.

 

"god i love your house," jungwoo sighs dreamily. he's laid out on the couch, his head on doyoung's lap. he's looking around the grand living room, taking in everything as if it were the first time. but doyoung finds cute the way jungwoo always looks so in love with his place and now he is able to share it with the love of his life.  
  
"our house," doyoung says and, he probably said that a few too many times today but he can't help it. jungwoo doesn't hate it either. he smiles and looks back up at doyoung.  
  
"i just need to get used to it," he tells smiling, his hand coming up to rub doyoung's chin gently. doyoung turns his head and takes jungwoo's hand to kiss the top gently. jungwoo watches him with soft eyes and, god is it possible to fall even more in love with this man?  
  
"aren't you tired? we should go to bed, right?" doyoung suggests, still peppering jungwoo’s hand and arm with kisses. jungwoo lets out a yawn then nods, he is really tired of all the moving.  
  
"yeah," he breathes out as he sits up then stretches his limbs. before jungwoo can actually get up though, doyoung is scooping him right up, both arms underneath his body. jungwoo squeals in surprise, his arms going around his neck quickly. "doyoung!" he laughs, getting a proper grip as doyoung starts moving.

his boyfriend just smiles at him, obviously not caring about scaring him. jungwoo shakes his head and just snuggles into him. he mumbles quietly "thank you for asking me to move in," as another yawn leaves his mouth, sleep already slowly overcoming him. doyoung walks up the stairs to the second floor, his bare feet barely making a sound on the wood staircase.

"thank you for making this house our home," doyoung answers, kissing his forehead. jungwoo smiles and closes his eyes, feeling nice and warm. it's been a very good day.

**Author's Note:**

> i thought about making it in two parts, this one and the other would be a smut but i have lots of work to do so, maybe some day i make the smut part, anyways i hope you liked it! leave me comments and kudos, thank you


End file.
